


Miss Atomic Bomb

by RSMelodyMalone



Series: Retos y Prompts del grupo Mystrade is Real 4 us en Facebook! [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bad Boy Lestrade, Detencion, M/M, Teenstrade
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: Greg no tiene ganas de estudiar, tanto es asi que ha tenido que repetir el ultimo año de secundaria.





	1. Greg's life

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es dedicado a la Amelia, que ganó una competencia hoy!! Este es tu premio!!!

—Lestrade y compañía, silencio.

 

Había pasado el semestre entero tratando de controlar al chico Lestrade, pero éste continuaba con la mala conducta, era una pena que se hubiera juntado con las personas equivocadas, era un muchacho brillante y con promesa, pero si continuaba por este camino, no le iría nada bien. Se sentó en su asiento y una bola de papel fue disparada pasándole por el lado.

 

—Lestrade, suave con eso...—le advirtió, tratando de calmarse.

 

—Eso no fue lo que dijo su mamá anoche.— le contestó el chico, el salón entero comenzó a reírse junto al.

 

—¡Fue suficiente! Te espero en detención a las tres de la tarde.

 

—Pero entonces se va a quedar esperando su mamá.— le replicó el chico, con un tono de preocupación fingido.

 

— ¡Afuera Lestrade!—

 

Greg y su grupito se rieron mientras el chico guardaba sus cosas y salia del salón.

 

—Nos vemos a las tres, recuerde avisarle a su mamá que voy a llegar tarde.—

 

A las tres de la tarde, se dirigió al salón donde los hacían hacer tareas hasta las cinco de la tarde, ya se sabía el camino a ojos cerrados, estaba allí al menos tres veces a la semana, si no es que el castigo es de más días.

 

Se sentó en el asiento de siempre, la última fila en la esquina más cercana a la puerta, así era de los primeros en salir y no tenía que pasar frente al profesor. La verdad las clases le aburrían pero era mejor estar en detención que en su casa en estos momentos. Su hermano mayor había huido de casa y sus padres no hacían más que discutir y hablar sobre él, era fastidioso, su hermano no volvería. El lo sabia por que Gellert lo llamaba todos los días en la noche para decirle que estaba bien, pero no podía decirle nada a sus padres, solo lo acosarían para saber dónde estaba y él no lo sabía.  Realizó su tarea a medias, estaba más interesado en la chica de al lado.

 

—¿Qué hiciste para quedar acá?—

 

—Llegue tarde a clase...—

 

—¿Solo por eso?—

 

—Llegue tarde a clase toda la semana.—

 

Lestrade rió y movió su asiento para acercarse a ella.

 

—¿Que vas a hacer a la salida?—

 

—No estoy interesada, Lestrade.—

 

—¿Cómo sabes quién soy?—

 

—Toda la escuela sabe quien eres.—

 

—Has escuchado cosas buenas de mi, seguro.— le dijo, sonriendo.

 

La chica le sonrió pero siguió escribiendo en su cuaderno.

 

—Creo que es justo que me digas tu nombre, después de todo sabes el mio.—

 

—Claire… Claire Wright.—

 

—Mucho gusto, Claire. ¿Que vas a hacer a la salida?—

 

—Ya te dije que no estoy interesada.—

 

—¿Que tal si decides si lo estas o no mientras comemos un helado?—

 

La chico rodó los ojos y sonrió.

 

—Está bien, tú ganas.—

 

Lestrade le regaló una sonrisa descarada y la chica volvió a su tarea, justo cuando dieron las cinco Greg salió del salón con una guiñada al profesor, Claire salió a su lado y el rápido le ofreció su brazo.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

—Dos semanas y por favor Lestrade, tómelo en serio...no quiero tener que verlo en el último año por tercera vez.

 

Greg rodó los ojos y salió de la oficina del Director con una bolsa de hielo en el mentón. Otra vez había estado peleando, el Director había llamado a su madre y ahora estaba castigado en su casa y también tenía que ir al horario de detención por dos semanas. Tiró la bolsa de hielo en dirección del chico que recibió sus golpes que estaba sentado afuera de la oficina y continuó su camino, tendría que llegar a casa en su moto, ni en sueños la dejaría en la escuela hasta el dia siguiente.

\-----

 

A la mañana siguiente toda la escuela se había enterado de su pelea. Colin, con el que había peleado no fue a la escuela, se rumoraba que tenía una costilla rota, algunas otras personas decían que era la pierna o un brazo. Alguno lo miraban con miedo y otro lo felicitaban. La verdad Colin se lo merecía, lo volvería a hacer mil veces. Se la pasaba molestando a los demás, pero cuando se metió con Sally ya Greg no pudo resistir más. La chica era una buena amiga, su única y mejor amiga, de hecho y Colin se pasó con sus atenciones, estas no eran bien recibidas desde un principio y aun así continuó. Greg le advirtió que se marchara y no lo hizo, merecía la paliza que recibió y él lo volvería a hacer mil veces sin importar el castigo.

 

Ya la hinchazón de su mentón (el único golpe que recibió de Colin) había bajado, solo estaba el moretón, estará allí por un tiempo, pero eso no le preocupaba. Pasó todo el día callado, mientras los demás todavía hablaban de la pelea.

 

—¿Cuánto tiempo?— le preguntó Claire, acariciando su mentón.

 

—Dos semanas, estoy castigado por un mes, pero no me preocupa. Aun así puedo ir a verte.—

 

—No vas a entrar a mi cuarto, Greg.—

 

—¿No me ibas a ayudar con la tarea?—

 

—Tienes dos horas para hacer tarea en detención.—

 

—No es lo mismo...— sonrió y se le acercó, besándola y agarrandola por las caderas.

 

Claire sonrió en el beso y le abrazó por el cuello. Justo cuando las manos de Greg viajaban un poco más abajo se escuchó una explosión, algunos alumnos salieron corriendo de uno de los salones en el fondo del corredor y la alarma de incendios comenzó a sonar, todos salieron corriendo al área abierta,los rociadores se activaron y aquellos que aun no llegaban afuera se empaparon completamente, entre ellos Greg y Claire.

 

Al cabo de unos minutos en que los estudiantes y algunos profesores esperaban expectantes llegó el camión de bomberos y vieron cómo el director arrastraba a un chico con mala cara al área abierta.

 

Una hora después los bomberos dieron el visto bueno para entrar nuevamente, la explosión había sido en el salón de matemáticas, aunque fue bastante grave, pudo ser aislada a solo ese salón y nadie salió herido. Las clases continuaron en horario regular, ahora la clase de matemáticas se reuniría en el gimnasio, cosa que no le agradaba para nada a la señora Patel, quien decía que la pequeña pizarra que usaban en el gimnasio no era suficiente para explicar correctamente.

 

Llegó tarde a la clase de educación física, pero para ser sinceros había estado haciendo ejercicios, solo que no de los que les enseñaban aca.

—¿Otra vez detrás de las gradas, Lestrade?— le gritó Dimmock desde el otro lado de la cancha. Greg sonrió, le hizo una seña obscena con el dedo medio y se tocó el cuello, donde Claire le había dejado una evidente marca, Dimmock le respondió igual y le lanzó el balón de fútbol.

 

—Vamos afuera, así la señora Patel tiene un poco de paz, las palabras del señor Jones, no mías.—

 

Siguió a Dimmock, al campo de fútbol donde vio a Claire sentada en las gradas besándose con otro chico. Rodó los ojos y ignoró la situación, después de todo ellos dos no eran nada, solo habían salido por dos semanas y se habían divertido, nada más. Total no era la primera vez que ligaba con una chica así y no creía que fuera la última, ya encontraría alguien que le interesara.

 

Luego de la clase de educación física tenía matemáticas, así que no tenía que ir muy lejos, solo se metió a las duchas, se quitó el uniforme de la clase y ya con su ropa regular volvió al gimnasio a sentarse en las gradas, donde la señora Patel ya comenzaba la clase.

 

A las tres de la tarde, se despidió de Sally, Claire lo esperaba frente al salón de detención.

 

— ¿Vas a ir a mi casa luego?—

 

—Te vi con un tipo en las gradas—

 

Claire sonrió, mordiéndose el labio.

 

—Y… ¿vas a venir o no?—

 

Greg rió y la miró fijamente.

 

—No se… quizás si tengo ganas...—

 

—Ayer me dijiste que siempre tenías ganas.—

 

Greg rió y le dió un beso, dejándola allí para poder entrar. La verdad no le importaba que tuviera otros, pero a la vez ya no le interesaba como antes.

 

Cuando entró al salón vio que su silla predilecta estaba tomada, se acercó para ver quien era y decirle que se moviera pero jamas habia visto al chico pelirrojo que estaba allí tomando notas en un cuaderno.

 

—Este es mi asiento.— le dijo simplemente, usualmente cuando decía eso y la gente lo veía se movía sin una palabra, creía que el moretón en el mentón le ayudará a parecer aún más rudo.

 

—¿Disculpa?— le contestó el otro, mirándolo fijamente, sus ojos azules como dagas.

Eran realmente azules y lo miraba como si le hubiera insultado en gran manera, sintió a su estómago dar un vuelco.

 

—Siempre me siento ahí.—

 

El chico miró debajo de su cuaderno y se encogió de hombros.

 

—No veo tu nombre en ningun lado, si eres tan amable de mostrarme donde dice que es tu asiento, con mucho gusto me moveré a otro lugar.—

 

Greg rodó los ojos y se sentó en el asiento de atrás del chico, la verdad no tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo por un asiento y además lo respetaba un poco por no dejarse amedrentar. Pasó la primera media hora mirando por encima del hombro del pelirrojo lo que escribía en su cuaderno. Eran algunas fórmulas que no entendía, no eran simples matemáticas, tampoco alguna quimica o fisica que haya visto jamás. Al cabo de un rato lo vio sacar un pequeño aparato parecido a una radio portátil o un control de su mochila con unas pinzas. Greg intentaba concentrarse en su tarea de historia, pero el chico lo distraía demasiado, la forma en que su cabello se enroscaba en su nuca llena de pecas o quizás era porque salían chispas del aparato que tenía en las manos y había abierto, salían unos cuantos cables y no sabía que intentaba hacer, pero no podía dejar de mirarlo. Justo cuando le iba a hablar, quizás al menos saber su nombre las luces se apagaron.

 

—Todos en sus asientos.— les dijo el profesor encargado cuando todos comenzaron a hablar. Cinco minutos después, cuando las luces no prendieron los dejó ir, murmurando que no tenía tiempo para esas estupideces y todos salieron corriendo. Eran las cuatro y Greg no quería ir a su casa tan temprano, pero ir a casa de Claire estaba fuera de las opciones por el momento, sin pensarlo se fue tras el pelirrojo, silbandole para llamar su atención mientras caminaba un poco más rápido para alcanzarlo.

 

—¡Oye, pelirrojo!—

 

El chico se dió la vuelta, si las miradas mataran…

 

—¿Que quieres, Lestrade?—

 

—Oh, con qué sabes quien soy.—

 

El pelirrojo agarró el tirante de su mochila nerviosamente, miró para ambos lados y siguió caminando, mientras Greg continuaba tratando de seguirle el paso.

 

—Fuiste tu, ¿cierto?—

 

—¿De que soy culpable, según tu?—

 

—De las luces, fuiste tu.—

 

—No estoy en posición de negar o aceptar nada.—

 

Greg rió y se le paró de frente, el chico le dió la vuelta y continuó su camino y Greg no se rindió.

 

—Dime tu nombre.—

 

—¿Para qué necesitas mi nombre?—

 

—Es que bueno, tu sabes el mio. Creo que es lo justo.—

 

—¿Geoff?—

 

Greg rió y sacudió la cabeza.

 

—¿Estas haciendote el tonto?—

 

El chico rió, pero no paró en ningún momento.

 

—¿Vives lejos?—

 

—¿Crees que te voy a decir donde vivo? No voy a mi casa...—

 

—Vale, vale… Al menos tu apellido entonces...—

 

—Adios, Lestrade.—

 

Greg lo dejó alejarse mientras lo observaba.

\-------

 

Al día siguiente Greg miraba a todos lados a ver si veía al chico pelirrojo, él estaba seguro que había apagado las luces de alguna manera, se preguntaba si lo haría una vez más. Sally se dio cuenta mientras fumaban en un area escondida del edificio.

 

—Ya, ¿Que te pasa, Greg?— le dijo Sally en el almuerzo.

 

—Hmm...—

 

—Has estado todo el dia como en un viaje, Ya tienes a alguien en la mira, ¿no?—

 

—¿En la mira?—

 

—Tu nueva conquista.—

 

—Ah… no…. Es que solo he estado pensando en que en serio tengo que graduarme, no puedo repetir.—

 

—Pensé que nunca fue una opción repetir.—

 

—La verdad no me importaba, pero ahora ya te vas a graduar, no voy a tener con quien hablar en el almuerzo.—

 

—Claire está en segundo.—

 

Se encogió de hombros, dando una calada al cigarrillo antes de apagarlo.

 

—Nah, creo que ya no voy a ver a Claire.—

 

—¿Ya te aburrió? Ya son… ¿cinco? Este año.—

 

Greg volvió a encogerse de hombros y se levantó del suelo, tomando su chaqueta de cuero de encima de su mochila para ponersela.

 

—Vamos, ya casi es hora.—

 

—¿Desde cuando te importa llegar temprano?—

 

—Desde que tengo dos semanas de detención y no quiero añadirle una más, vamos.—

 

Sally lo miró entrecerrando los ojos pero le dio la mano para que la ayudara a levantarse y entraron justo cuando sonaba la campana.

 

Greg fue a cambiarse y llegó como nunca, unos minutos antes a la clase, la señora Patel y el señor Jones discutían sobre quien usaría el pizarrón primero. Se sentó en las gradas al lado de Dimmock y los demás estudiantes de ambas clases que solo observaban con diversión la discusión de los profesores. Miró alrededor y se sorprendió de ver la cabellera pelirroja que habia intentado encontrar durante todo el dia. Se movió para sentarse a lado del chico, quien simplemente lo miró cuando se sentó y volvió a sus apuntes.

 

—Hola.—

 

—Hmmm...—

 

—¿Vas a apagar las luces otra vez?—

 

—Nunca admití haber sido yo, las luces simplemente se apagaron, señor Lestrade.—

 

—Entonces…¿estás en último año?—

 

—Si, lo estoy. Y tu deberías haberte graduado.—

 

Greg se encongió de hombros.

—No todos somos tan inteligentes como tu.—

 

—¡Por favor! Pudiste haberte graduado, solo repetiste el año por pereza.¿a qué le tienes miedo, Geoff?—

 

—Es Greg, mi nombre es Greg.—

 

El chico sonrió de medio lado y continuó con sus anotaciones.

 

Jones decidió jugar quemados, Greg sospechaba que lo hizo porque la Patel ganó la discusión del pizarrón y quería molestarla. Usualmente era muy bueno en este juego, pero estaba distraído, tratando de captar la mirada del misterioso chico pelirrojo, sin éxito. Jamas habia querido ir al salon de detención tanto cómo en ese momento.

\------------------

 

A las tres en punto Greg entraba al salón y el chico estaba otra vez en su asiento,bueno… en el que él había elegido como suyo pero que aparentemente ya no lo era.

 

—Entonces insistes en sentarte aquí.—

 

—Es un buen asiento, está lo suficientemente cerca de la ventilación, evitando la transpiración pero no tan cerca como para que me impida trabajar tranquilo, la ventana está exactamente en el lado opuesto, así que el aire fluye naturalmente, la luz es adecuada para los ojos, veo el pizarrón claro entre medio de esas dos filas de asientos y está lo suficientemente alejado de los demás cómo para evitar conversación, pero ya veo que eso no está funcionando demasiado bien.—

 

—Woah… buena explicación, entonces imagino que el asiento de atrás tiene casi las mismas ventajas, ¿no?—

 

El chico se encogió de hombros.

 

—El ángulo no es el mismo, así que no es tan bueno cómo este, pero podrás sobrevivir, sobre todo porque no necesitas ver el pizarrón.—

 

Greg se sentó en el asiento de atrás, acercándose a la nuca del otro.

 

—Dime tu nombre.—

 

—No lo necesitas.—

 

—Dime, pareces un chico inteligente y bien portado, la señora Patel te hacía preguntas y escuchaba tus contestaciones atentamente. No puedo imaginar que fue lo que hiciste para terminar en detención.—

 

El chico se dió la vuelta, sus caras quedaron a centímetros de distancia, le sonrió. Greg no pudo evitar mirar sus labios y sus ojos.

 

—Explote el salón de matemáticas.—

 

Greg lo miró sorprendido y sonrió, entonces antes de que pudiera decir algo el chico se le acercó al oído, sintió cómo un escalofrio le recorrio el cuerpo entero cuando la respiración del otro rozó su oreja.

 

—Mi nombre es Mycroft, Mycroft Holmes.—

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Mycroft's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algunas de mis chicas me dijeron que el Mycroft era malo, esa no fue mi idea inicial, asi que he escrito este capitulo para entender un poco a Mycroft Holmes.

Estaba muy cerca de terminar, unos ajustes más y Goldfish.3 estaría terminado. Con suerte podría probarlo unas cuantas veces antes de la feria científica. Quizas podria probarlo en Sherlock, su hermano de diez años siempre estaba dispuesto a contribuir a la ciencia, incluso lo había ayudado con varios de sus antiguos proyectos. Goldfish.1 y Goldfish.2 habían sido destruidos trágicamente por su madre, diciendo que estimular las neuronas de las personas experimentalmente podría causar daños irreparables. Pero el sabia lo que estaba haciendo y esta vez decidió construir Goldfish.3 (o GD.3 cómo lo llamaba Sherlock ocasionalmente) en la escuela, utilizaba el salón de matemáticas ya que estaba vacío una hora antes del almuerzo y ademas podia aprovechar hasta el último minuto de almuerzo ya que le tocaba ese mismo salón luego del almuerzo.

 

Algunos ajustes y ese mismo día se llevaría  GD.3 a casa, todo estaba listo, así que lo encendió y GD.3 comenzó a dar vueltas,descontrolado, Mycroft miró alrededor rápidamente buscando, pensando una manera de detener la inminente explosión del robot.

 

GD.3 corría alrededor y no podría alcanzarlo a tiempo, localizó el extintor y se preparó para lo peor, con su espalda a la ventana, que daba para un área abierta en el edificio.  Los gritos de GD.3 le desesperaba  _  ¡ERROR ERROR!  _ Justo cuando pasaba cerca suyo se detuvo, por un momento pensó que todo estaría bien pero cuando se acercó el robot explotó, Mycroft dió un salto hacia atrás, cubriéndose con uno de los asientos, la explosión fue más ruido que nada pero algunos libros estaban en llamas, uno que otro asiento, trató de usar el extintor pero cuando apretó la presión lo mando hacia atrás contra una de las paredes, un poco mareado por el golpe, trató de apagar el fuego con su chaleco, en eso llegó un grupo de bomberos y lo sacaron del salón, donde le pusieron una máscara de oxígeno, trato de regresar varias veces para buscar las partes que quedaban de GD.3, siempre comenzaba el próximo con una pieza vieja del otro, pero el director lo arrastró hacia afuera al área abierta. Cuando los bomberos se fueran entraría y buscaría las piezas de GD.3. 

 

Después que los bomberos se fueron y las clases se reanudaron, el Director llamó a  sus padres. La señora Holmes, obviamente formó un escándalo al enterarse de la nueva versión del robot que había destruido dos veces. Mycroft estaría un mes entero en detención y un mes adicional en casa. Salió refunfuñando de la oficina mientras su madre se disculpaba con el Director una y otra vez, le dijeron que podría irse por el resto del día, recomendación profesional ya que había inhalado un poco de humo y tenía un golpe en la cabeza aunque menor. La verdad el estaba bien, pero ya que lo que estaba discutiendo la señora Patel en matemáticas el ya lo entendía incluso mejor que ella, no se preocupó demasiado y cualquier excusa era buena para no ir a la clase de educación física que era después de la clase de matemáticas.

 

Cuando llegó a su casa se fue directo a su habitación y sacó de su bolsillo una pieza que encontró de GD.3. Por el momento tendría que abandonar ese proyecto, pero tenía que pensar en algo para la feria científica. Se sentó en su cama, con la espalda en la pared y las manos en la falda mientras pensaba, la señora Holmes entró varias veces a regañarlo, diciendo diferentes cosas pero Mycroft no la escuchaba, muy dentro de su mente cómo para prestar atención a los interminables regaños de su madre.

 

—Creo que es momento de crecer un poco Mycroft… ya casi te graduas, no puedes seguir con la cabeza en las nubes.—

 

—Es ciencia...— fue lo unico que le contesto.

 

—Ya se que es ciencia, amor… y sabes que la ciencia junto con las matemáticas son parte importante de mi vida… pero, admite que te estás saliendo de control, ya te había advertido sobre lo peligroso de Goldfish.—

 

Mycroft asiente, aunque no quiera aceptarlo tiene un poco de razón. 

 

—Tengo que hacer algo para la feria científica.—

 

—¿Y qué pasó con el clásico volcán?— le dice, sonriendo. Sabía muy bien que ninguno de sus hijos haría algo tan mundano como el volcán para una feria científica y sus pensamientos fueron probados ciertos cuando Mycroft le regaló la distintiva mirada de “Oh, no seas tonta”

 

—No haré un volcán, madre.—

 

—Bien, bien… ya pensarás en algo...menos destructivo. Ahora baja a cenar, Sherlock ya llegó.—

 

La cena fue amena, aunque un poco tediosa ya que su madre decidió contarle a su papá lo que había pasado. La cara de Sherlock e iluminó cuando escuchó lo de la explosión, entonces él y Mycroft pasaron un rato hablando de lo sucedido  y continuaron hablando luego de la cena, ambos subiendo a hablar en el cuarto de Mycroft.

 

Cuando era hora de dormir la señora Holmes fue al cuarto de Mycroft y se paró en la puerta de brazos cruzados.

 

—Recuerda que estás castigado...—

 

—Lo se...—

 

—Dame tus herramientas.—

 

—¿Que?— 

 

—No te puedo castigar sin dejarte salir, si no lo haces normalmente. No tendras tu caja de herramientas por dos meses y dame también cualquier pieza que tengas… no te quito el cuaderno por qué no te dejare sin nada que hacer. Dos meses Mycroft, solo teoría.—

 

Mycroft rodó los ojos y sacó sus herramientas y algunas piezas del armario donde las guardaba y se las entregó a su mamá.

 

—¿Algo más? ¿Quieres mi sanidad también?—

 

El señor Holmes se asomó por encima del hombro de su mamá. —Modales.— le dijo con una seria mirada, y siguió su camino.

 

—Lo siento, madre… dos meses.—

 

—Dos meses, buenas noches Myc.—

 

—¡Mycroft!—

 

—Si, ya ya… Mycroft.—

 

La mañana siguiente fue bastante deprimente para Mycroft, desde que GD.3 explotara en el salón de matemáticas era la primera vez que se daba cuenta de las implicaciones de todo esto. A pesar de lo que decía, él si quería estudiar en la universidad y un mes de detención era algo que no se veria bien en su récord. Además ya no tenía proyecto para la feria científica, quería llamar la atención de buenas universidades con Goldfish, tendría que comenzar de cero. El señor Holmes los dejó a ambos en la escuela, cómo era de costumbre. 

  
  


—Mycroft, recuerda que tienes detención desde hoy.—

 

—Si, nos vemos en la cena.—

 

—Que tengas un buen día.—

 

—Gracias, padre.—

 

Las clases eran tediosas, ya sabía todo lo que estaban “enseñando”. ¿Cuándo aprendería algo nuevo en clase? Mientras los profesores hablaban, sacó de su mochila un pequeño aparato que construía en su tiempo de ocio, usaría las radiofrecuencias para apagar las luces, si todo salía bien, podría salir un poco más temprano de la detención para comprar las piezas necesarias para comenzar a construir a GD.4

\----------------

—Este es mi asiento.— escuchó que le decía alguien al frente suyo, miró desde los zapatos, usaba botas negras y pantalón ajustado, tenía una buena idea de quién era. Pero no se dejaría intimidar, no ahora. Ya había tenido que soportar años de insultos e intimidación. Así que le contestó.

—¿Disculpa?— le miró fijamente, tratando de demostrar en su mirada que no era una de las personas indicadas para molestar.

—Siempre me siento ahí.— Lestrade, el chico malo de la escuela. Todos hablaban de él, su nombre era uno que nunca le interesó conocer, era uno de esos chicos de los cuales era mejor no saber muchos detalles, aunque con una sola mirada él pudiera saber mas de lo que cualquiera sabría.  

Miró debajo de su cuaderno y se encogió de hombros.

—No veo tu nombre en ningun lado, si eres tan amable de mostrarme donde dice que es tu asiento, con mucho gusto me moveré a otro lugar.— estaba seguro que lo acababa de decir con mucha seguridad pero las alarmas en su mente se volvían locas, quizá solo debió moverse. Pero cuando el otro solo rodó los ojos y se sentó en el asiento de atrás sabía que había ganado, al menos por ahora, si algo sabía de este chico es que era persistente, se notaba fácilmente. Sacó su aparato, estaba seguro de poder lograr usar las radiofrecuencias para apagar las luces, el señor Burberry no era una persona muy dedicada y los dejaría ir sin esperar demasiado. Casi todo sale mal cuando tocó el cable que no era pero pudo remediarlo rápidamente y logró apagar las luces. 

—Todos en sus asientos.— les dijo el profesor Burberry cuando todos comenzaron a hablar. Cinco minutos después, cuando las luces no prendieron los dejó ir, murmurando que no tenía tiempo para esas estupideces, Mycroft sonrió, complacido de su deducción y de su victoria y salió junto a los demás, tendría el tiempo justo para ir a la tienda por las piezas y volver a la hora de la cena como si nada hubiera pasado.  Escuchó un silbido pero lo ignoro, tambien ignoro era vocecilla que le decía que era a él a quien llamaba, caminó un poco más rápido, pero confirmó que era el cuando le llamaron pelirrojo.  

—¡Oye, pelirrojo!—

Rodó los ojos y se dió la vuelta, tratando de darle una mirada que lo alejara. 

—¿Que quieres, Lestrade?—

—Oh, con qué sabes quien soy.—

Había demostrado un dejo de interés en el chico, ¿que demonios estaba pensando? Necesitaba salir de allí y rápido así que siguio su camino. 

—Fuiste tu, ¿cierto?—

—¿De que soy culpable, según tu?— No era posible que se hubiera dado cuenta.

—De las luces, fuiste tu.—

—No estoy en posición de negar o aceptar nada.— trató

Lestrade rió y se le paró de frente, Mycroft solo siguió su camino, necesitaba llegar a la tienda y este chico lo estaba demorando. 

—Dime tu nombre.—

—¿Para qué necesitas mi nombre?— ¿Acaso lo iba a delatar?...

—Es que bueno, tu sabes el mio. Creo que es lo justo.—

—¿Geoff?— realmente no recordaba su nombre, sabía que empezaba con G y era todo. 

Lestrade rió y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Estás haciéndote el tonto?—

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, pero no paró en ningún momento.

—¿Vives lejos?— la verdad era insistente, no se equivocó, estaba más que complacido con sus deducciones, cada día era mejor.

—¿Crees que te voy a decir donde vivo? No voy a mi casa...—

—Vale, vale… Al menos tu apellido entonces...—

—Adios, Lestrade.—

Siguió su camino y el chico dejó de perseguirlo, aunque tenía una extraña sensación de ser vigilado, cuando tomó una esquina y volteó a la derecha la sensación desapareció y comenzó a caminar más rápido para llegar a la tienda.

\--------------------------------

Grandioso, Lestrade estaba en la clase de educación física, esta era la primera vez que se arrepentia realmente de la explosión en el salon de matematicas. Se sentía observado y no podía entender que tanto miraba Lestrade, que era lo que quería y si pensaba en hacer de Mycroft su próxima víctima, todos hablaban de lo que había sucedido con Colin.  Para su desgracia Lestrade se sentó a su lado y comenzó a hablarle. Cuando Lestrade se fue a jugar chamuscados o algo parecido. Le había dicho a Lestrade...Greg lo que había observado de él y por primera vez no fue tratado como un fenómeno, por primera vez no lo insultaron por aquello, era algo totalmente nuevo.

\---------------------

—Entonces insistes en sentarte aquí.— reconoció la voz de Greg y soltó el lápiz para contestarle.

 

—Es un buen asiento, está lo suficientemente cerca de la ventilación, evitando la transpiración pero no tan cerca como para que me impida trabajar tranquilo, la ventana está exactamente en el lado opuesto, así que el aire fluye naturalmente, la luz es adecuada para los ojos, veo el pizarrón claro entre medio de esas dos filas de asientos y está lo suficientemente alejado de los demás cómo para evitar conversación, pero ya veo que eso no está funcionando demasiado bien.—  

 

¡AAAHHHH!! Había sido demasiado honesto, estaba seguro de que de esta si le decía que era un fenómeno, pero una vez mas Greg lo tomó por sorpresa al decirle que era una buena razón, tomando el asiento de atrás, parecía realmente sorprendido.

 

Greg se le acercó a su nuca y pidió su nombre, sintió cómo los pelos de la nuca se erizaban, casi sintiendo los labios del otro rozandolos cuando hablaba.

  
  


—No lo necesitas.— le contestó, esperando que el otro se alejara y olvidara el asunto, pero sabía que no pasaría.

 

—Dime, pareces un chico inteligente y bien portado, la señora Patel te hacía preguntas y escuchaba tus contestaciones atentamente. No puedo imaginar que fue lo que hiciste para terminar en detención.—

 

Entonces si lo estuvo observando, la verdad no entendía a Greg,  se dió la vuelta, sus caras quedaron a centímetros de distancia, le sonrió. Notó cómo Greg miraba sus labios y mojaba los suyos, pasando su lengua mientras miraba a Mycroft, expectante.

 

—Explote el salón de matemáticas.— estaba seguro que con eso se olvidaría de perseguirlo, después de todo todos decían que solo un loco haría algo así, pero Greg lo miró y si, estaba sorprendido pero sonrió, entonces antes de que dijera algo, por un momento se sintió lo suficientemente valiente cómo para acercarse a su oído y contestarle.

 

—Mi nombre es Mycroft, Mycroft Holmes.—

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LO SIENTO!! No fue continuación!! Quizas luego xD

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, como siempre!!! Comentarios siempre son apreciados!! 
> 
> Esteprompt forma parte de la lista interminable del grupo de Facebook Mystrade is REal 4 us!! UNANSE!!!!!
> 
> PROMPT:AU – Se conocen en detención después de clases


End file.
